Unbroken
by G.A.C.FOREVS22
Summary: She was a loner, unnoticed, broken. She never aged but always grew. She didn't even have a name that she knew of, but she keeps dreaming about the moon, sun, and the well know guardians. " Star your name is Star and you are a guardian. You must go, the universe is falling apart. GO NOW!" If she only knew what lies ahead.
1. The loner

**I know I'm supposed to be working on my DM story but this idea just kept nagging me so here's a **

**ROTG story for you all. Please review and tell me what you think. =D**

* * *

On an afternoon in March a man was patiently waiting outside an emergency room. He had waited for at least an hour for someone to come out and tell him the news. As if on a cue a nurse who looked stressed stepped in front of the man. " Are you ?" The man who's name is Moon

snapped out of his thoughts and met the nurse's gaze. " You may come in now, but please be very quiet." The man nodded his head and got up. He

opened the door and looked at the scene in front of him. He saw his lovely wife holding a baby girl who was sleeping in her arms. The doctors and

nurses excused themselves and gave them some privacy. The man sat down next to his wife and stared at her sun kissed hair. " She's got you eye's." His wife looked up at his smiling face but unlike him she wasn't happy. The man frowned knowing they would have this conversation. " I

know you don't want to do this but in time you will see her again." His wife sighed and said, " But how can we help her through tuff times? I want to

see her grow up! Not from afar knowing I can't do anything." His wife was on the verge of tears, but tried to hold them back. " Sunny you and I

both know that when time comes she will be with us. But for now she has to face a journey on her own. We will have our times of the day to check up on her." His wife just cried silently then nodded in defeat. Suddenly the doors burst open and man in a doctors uniform with a badge saying

James Crichton stood in the door way. " Where ready sir." Looked at his wife and held his arms out. She gave him her baby knowing that

it would seem like eternity before she saw her again. walked over to James and they walked out of the room and never came back.

_*Present Day* (18 years later)_

On a snowy day in November, a brown hair brown eyed girl sat on the bank of a frozen river. She watched the ice skaters as they so gracefully did

their moves. No one knew she was there, it was as if she never existed, she liked it like that. She was a loner, and independent party, someone who

likes adventure, and craves excitement. Her whole life she always went to new places, searched new caves, swam in deeper waters, and tamed any

animal. But every night she dreamt about the Universe, Sun, Moon, a bunny, a sand guy, a hummingbird/fairy, a bearded man, and a winter dude. (**A.N. I'm pretty sure we all know who the last five are.) **And every time they would say, " Were waiting, take your time." She would always wake up bewildered. It freaked her out but she made it her duty to find out who they are. After a while she got up and started walking to who

knows where, as long as it was someplace new she didn't care. Along the way she got many stares and glares, but she ignored them. " I'm pretty

sure people think I'm weird. Considering the fact that I walk around barefoot, wear black jeans, and a dark blue tank top." She always wore this, it

didn't matter what the temperature was she was never affected by it. After a while she made it to a small pond or lake. She looked around and spotted a good looking tree and climbed it. Her mind was full of wonder as she stared at the moon. In some way she felt connected with it, like as if

it was a part of her. She knew it was ridiculous but she didn't throw the thought away. After a while she fell asleep, but instead of her normal

everyone said, " Its Time! GO you must go before its to late. The universe is falling apart! GO NOW! WAKE UP!" Before she knew it she was

screaming and falling out of the tree but instead of landing on the ground she started floating in the air. She looked around and noticed she was

glowing. But it wasn't her it was the rays from the moon holding her up. The moon shined brightly as if it was smiling and reassuring her that she was fine. Then in her mind she heard a voice say, " Your fine, now go it's time for fate to take its toll." Before she knew it she was running through

the snow, the trees, the hills, and valleys. Not knowing where she was going but she felt as if she was there before. But then she stopped when she

heard the same voice say, " Star, Your name is Star and you are a guardian."

* * *

**Okay so lets review, Sun married Moon and they had a daughter. Then years later she dreams about the guadians, the universe, sun, and moon. In the next chapter She will meet Jack then everyone else in the 3rd chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think and if i should continue this story. Thx! =D**


	2. The Encounter

**Okay so I didn't get a review but I got some favorites and followers. Thank you Wolfgirl354 and Yuki-sama12 for being the first to follow. You guys made my day *starts crying* Any whoo I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. (drum roll please) Jack Frost is making his grand entrance in this chapter so ENJOY! **

* * *

' Star? That's my name? I never even had a name but how does the moon or whatever know MY name?' Star thought as she ran through the snow.

She didn't know how long of far she ran but after a while she ran out of breath. Star eventually made it to a clear opening that had a small river

with tree's on the bank. Star walked to the bank and looked at her reflection and saw her hair was messed up, and her cheeks were pink. ' I should rest here.' She thought as she got up from the bank. ' I should-' But her thoughts were interrupted when something hard hit her on the back of her

head. ' What the heck?!' She thought as she touched her head. ' Snow? Seriously I was hit with snow?' Star turned around to find nobody behind

her. But as if it was instinct she raised her left hand and swiped it hard to the left. She was confused at her actions until something glided across the bank and landed hard on the frozen river. ' Oh my gosh' She thought as she stood frozen at her spot. Before she knew it she was running across the

ice and next to the figure. Lying unconscious in front of her was a boy about her age with white hair, pale skin, a blue hoodie, brown pants, some

sort of staff thing next to him, and barefeet. ' What do I do? Oh man I killed him! Crap I'm so stupid, what's wrong with me?' After a while of silence

and Star wondering what to do the boy next to her started moaning and grunting as if he was waking up in the morning. Star looked at him intently until he shot up and was a centimeter away from her face. ' Man he's got nice eyes, A nice ocean blue color.' They both kept staring at each other in

silence until he broke it. " How did you do that?" Star blinked then said, " I don't know, it was like an instinct. It was as if my body had a mind of its

own." The boy just smirked and looked away. " The names Jack, Jack Frost to be exact." Jack looked back at her and brought his hand out to ask for

a handshake. Star was dumbfounded when she realized the figure in front of her. ' Jack Frost?! He was I my dream! He's one of the guardians. He told me to go, along with other people.' Jack waited patiently for her to return the handshake. " Um, hello? Anybody there?" Star snapped out of her

thoughts and said, " My name is Star." She shook his hand but stopped when he looked surprised. " Is something wrong?" Star tried to read his

expression but was failing. " You didn't shiver when you shook my hand, and I just realized you can see me." Star just gave him a 'what'

expression thinking he was nuts. " Um first off why would I not see you, and two why would I shiver? If your talking about you being always cold and you suspect me to shiver because of you cold hands then don't bother because temperature doesn't affect me. I thought you would have

guessed that since I'm only wearing jeans and a tank top." Jack almost dropped his jaw In surprise. No one except the other guardians and

believers could see him. This girl didn't even know him when she saw him. " Well since your better would you care to tell me why you threw a

snowball at me?" Jack laughed to himself remembering what he did. " I was having fun, lighten up shortcake I didn't kill you. But I can't say the same for what you did to me." Star tried to process what he was saying until she heard him call her shortcake. " Shortcake? I'm not short, or a cake

either. And the name is Star, now I'm not sure that's my real name but the moon old me so." Jack felt like he was gonna have a heart attack when

she mentioned the moon telling her about her name. **(A.N. de ja vu moment) **" Wait a minute, what do you mean the moon told you?" Okay now

Star felt like throwing a snowball at him as an act of 'how much information do you need?' " What do you think it means? That he gave me happy meal? It means that he told me that my name is Star. How much more information do you need hotcake?" By now Star was standing up and looking

down at Jack. " Oh so you think I'm hot stuff don't you?" Star instantly realized what she called him. " No I don't, but I do think that we look like

two idiots fighting on a frozen river." Jack looked at his surroundings and saw that they hadn't moved from the spot in the middle of the river. " Hey

hot stuff are you coming or what?" Star had started walking back to the bank of the river while Jack was still looking around. Jack snapped out of his

daze and ran to catch up with her. " So shortcake where do you live?" Star was really hating that nickname but she guessed that if she was calling him hot stuff that it's only fair that he gets to call her something. " Well I'm a loner and don't live anywhere. I mostly sleep in tree's or caves. What about you hot stuff?" Jack didn't know if it was appropriate to tell her that he was a guardian and that he lives with north. The moon talked to her so

that must mean she must be guardian. Since Jack was so deep In thought he didn't notice Star slip away, form a snowball, and get ready to aim at

him. " Jack think fast!" Star threw the snowball at Jack's face causing him to lose his balance and fall. " Hey no fair short cake I wasn't ready." Star

laughed and walked over to him. " Well I just got even with you so it doesn't matter." Star held her hand out offering to help Jack up. As Jack stood up Star started to lose her balance and she soon fell on her knees and bundled up into a ball. " Hey? Are you alright?" Jack set his staff down and

shook her. All she did was make humming noises. After a few more minutes of shaking her she started glowing and then in a flash she was floating

high In the air humming some tune that sent chills down Jack's spine. Then in another flash she was falling. 'Oh crap' Jack thought as he looked up

and held his arms out to catch her. Surprisingly she landed in his arms in a way as If she was placed there. ' I've got to take her to north.' Jack

thought as he gripped onto her tightly. He bent down carefully and grabbed his staff then jumped into the air and flew towards North's place. Star mumbled and groaned as if she was in pain then started humming the same tune as earlier. Before Jack knew it he was on North's doorstep

knocking on the door like crazy.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was longer than the last so I hope everyone liked it. Please review or follower so I know that people are liking it. Thx! =D**


	3. Reborn

**New record! Two chaps in one day. Now in this chapter she is going to be reborn. I know its soon but this is going to be a 17-21 chapter story.**

* * *

Jack didn't know how long he pounded on the door but North eventually came and opened it. Before he could say anything though Jack shoved him

aside and looked around worried. " Jack hold your horses what's going on?" Jack turned towards North still looking worried. " Well I met this girl by

a river and after an unexplained event and some awkwardness she told me her name was Star, but she wasn't sure if that was her real name since the moon told her so. Then after some more chit-chat she got real weak then started glowing and floating in the air. She also hummed some weird

tune that sent chills down my spine. After a couple of seconds she stopped glowing and floating and started falling. I caught her then thought it

would be a good idea to bring her here." North looked at him with wide eye's then started pacing back in forth. " DINGLE!" After a few seconds an

elf came in and saluted. " Make preparations were going to be expecting some long company." The elf saluted again then left. " I don't know what to do but it sounds like we need to have everyone here too." Jack nodded then followed North to the globe. North did the honors of sending out the

aurora borealis signals to everyone. " Should we put her down somewhere?" Jack's arms were getting sore and tired, but he didn't want to make it

known. " Place her in the chair by the fireplace, the others should be here any second now." Jack nodded then walked over to the fire place but

before he could set her down someone said. " Where are we?" Jack brought his head up and saw that she was awake. " Were at the north pole."

Star looked around and spotted North signing some sheet that a yeti was holding. ' He was in my dream too!' North saw that she was awake and walked over to you. " Welcome to the north pole." Star looked dumbfounded as she stared at him. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a fairy fly through the window with four hummingbirds next to her. " North is everything okay?" The fairy spotted Star and went up to her. Star recognized

her from her dream too but before she could saying anything she felt fingers in her mouth. " Her teeth are so pretty, I'm jealous. Look how good

she brushes and flosses." Jack smirked at how funny the scene was in front of him. " Tooth fingers out of the mouth please." Tooth looked up at

North and muttered an apology before she went over to her fairies and started naming random places. " Sorry about that, since she's the tooth fairy

she loves to look at everyone's teeth." Star nodded then noticed a golden man come through the window riding a golden dolphin. " Sandy! Glad you could make it." Star stared at Sandy who was also from her dream but this time didn't talk, instead he made little images on top of his head. "

G'day mates!" Star turned towards the source of the Australian accent and saw a giant bunny with boomerangs in his hands. " Bunny, good to see

you." North motioned for everyone to gather around the guardian floor tile. Star walked slowly behind everybody shocked seeing that everyone of

them were from her dream. " Okay well down to business! Star here is not seen by anyone, MiM talked to her and she has done unexplained things." Everyone gasped then turned towards her. Star stood their awkwardly and uncomfortably as she was standing their getting stared at. "

Move closer and stand on the guardian tile." Star shook her head hoping the voice would go away. Everyone stared at each other curiously. " Step

on the tile already, nothing bad will happen to you." Star kept shaking her head until she landed on the tile. Then the moon a lined with the window

and shined his ray's on her.

_*Star's pov*_

' Okay first I meet Jack, then I meet everyone from my dream, and now I'm hearing voices. I think I'm going nuts.' When I finally land on the tile I

start to glow. " Um guys do you know what this means?" I heard Tooth say. I look at myself and realize I'm glowing bright like a diamond. **(lol see **

**what I did there?) **I look up and see that everyone is covering there eye's. " Don't worry I'm almost done." I looked up at the moon with a puzzled look until I stopped glowing. I looked down at myself again and noticed I wasn't wearing my normal jeans and tank top. I was wearing a strapless dark purple dress that stopped at my knees. My normal brown hair was instead a mixture a blue, purple, silver, and pink that was in a

ponytail stopped at my feet. The last thing I noticed was is that I have freakin huge wings that are at least 160 ft long and 45 ft wide. Good thing

they were tucked in. Everyone looked at me, probably taking in my new appearance. " Wow! Your eyes are a fiery orange color, Very intimidating."

Tooth said as she zoomed around me. Then I heard the MiM say out loud,

" Star you are now the guardian of the universe and harmony."

* * *

**YAY! I finally got this chapter out of my system! Hope you all enjoyed it, Please review or follow! Thx =D**

**P.S. please look in my profile for the links to what her outfit is.**


	4. Firsts

**Okay so I still don't have a single review which is telling me A. You guys forget to write one or B. you guys hate the story so far. Either way I don't care this story will go on till the end. And going back to the last chapter, I don't care if the outfit doesn't go together or doesn't make since. So let's break it down, since she is guardian of the universe her hair represents that, he outfit represents harmony, her wings represents her guarding the world with protection, and her eye's represents her mom a.k.a the sun. Oh and just to give you guys a heads up, I am changing the rating for future content. So know that everyone understands let's start the chapter already. =D**

* * *

_*Two Months later* (January 18 Star's pov)_

I can't believe I'm here, I can't believe what has happened that led me to this spot. I wish I wasn't so stupid, maybe I would have made a wiser

decision than what I had originally made. Everyone left, they didn't want me anymore. My parents tried so hard to keep me there, but instead I was

cast out like a piece of garbage. I stand there watching the movements of the universe, earth and everything else will be destroyed thanks to me. I

would do something if only I wasn't in the shape I'm in now. I wish everyone was here, especially Jack. I wish he was here to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. He always comforted me when something went wrong. I loved him, I loved him so much that it hurt when I

had to keep it a secret. I wish they didn't turn on me, but then again that's my fault. I guess the collision of earth with all the other planets will be

my new friends from now on. Heh I still remember all the events that occurred that led me to where I am now. It was probably the best two months of my life that I'll never forget.

_*Two Months earlier* (November 18 Star's pov picking up from chap 3)_

Everyone gasped when they heard what guardian I was. I guess it's a big deal since everyone kept saying that this was impossible and yada yada.

Jack seemed to like my new appearance more than my old one because he kept checking me out. Stupid teenage hormones, I'm not saying that I

don't have them but at least I don't make them known. " Hey guys? If you don't mind I'm going to try out my wings, I'll be back." Everyone waved goodbye before talking amongst themselves about the events that just occurred. For some reason I started walking down a long staircase then

through these gigantic doors that led to an icy pathway. I had no idea where I was, but I felt like I knew what I was doing. I started running down

the iced path probably going 100mph but it didn't feel like it. Then in a split second I was outside flying in the air. "THIS IS AWESOME!" I circled

around a mountain, then North's palace/place. I landed gracefully on a mountain peak that overlooked North's palace/place. I must cast a humongous shadow considering my wings are 160ft each. Besides my wings I guess the only thing left are my powers. I stood up and brought my

hand out. At the moment I was thinking of water, so remembering the incident from yesterday I swiped to the left. Oh my freaking gosh I just made

a ball of water appear. I brought my hands around it then when I expanded my hands the ball expanded. I was literally freaking out at what was

happening. Don't look at me like I'm an idiot, you would freak out to if you were controlling a ball of water the length of a two car seats. I soon sensed someone coming so since I didn't know if it was good or bad I shortened my water ball then got it ready for an attack. As soon as I felt the

presence 3ft behind my I turned around and hit the person behind me. " What's you problem shortcake I just came out to see what you were

doing." Crap I hit Jack, hopefully he won't start a free for all snowball fight for revenge. " Sorry Jack I didn't know it was you, I just sensed a

presence behind me so I guess you could say it was instinct." Jack wiped his face then jumped next to me. " How was flying?" Jack stared at my eyes as if he was studying me. Gosh I'm going to die! His fucking smirk is making me melt inside. Keep it together girl this is exactly what he wants

to do to you. " It was awesome! Here I'll show you." What the hell am I doing? First I say I'm going to die then all of a sudden I'm holding my hand

out offering him to fly with me. " Okay." He placed his hand in mine then I jumped up and started flapping and soaring. "You do know I can fly too."

I looked down but noticed I was holding him anymore instead he found a comfy spot on my back. " What do you think you're doing?" I felt him sit crossed legged on my back then start drawing circles on my back. " I felt like riding instead." Jerk maybe next time I'll set him on fire. Oh I just got

an idea. I still felt him drawing on my back so I looked around for a flat surface and flew full speed ahead. I knew he wasn't going to be affected by

it so when we were right above the surface I did a loopty loop and felt him fall. Finally I can feel my back again. I looked down only to meet Jack's

piercing blue eyes, I'm in big trouble. " Trying to be funny shortcake? I could have died!" I was about to say sorry when I realized he was immortal. " Very funny Jack but your immortal." Jack smirked in defeat then looked back up at me. " Your mean." I laughed. I'm the mean one? He was the

one who was sitting on my back. " Whatever, come on lets go." Jack nodded his head the aligned up next to me. " Race ya! Three…. Two…. One!"

Before I knew it Jack was 10ft ahead of me going full speed. He was not going to win so I flew as fast as I could. Surprisingly I caught up to him In

a few seconds and flew right past him. " HA sucker!" Great he probably feels like poop, but who cares I'm not one to enjoy losing. I made it to the iced pathway I came out of first. I stood there waiting for Jack who was a few seconds behind. " Your fast shortcake! I need to practice if I wanna

beat you." I laughed at the thought considering I could just make myself go faster. " Well Jack it was a good race." That wasn't a lie I was telling the

truth, but Mr. Struttin his stuff over here just did his award winning smirk and shrugged. Man I think I'm going to need to be pulled back by gravity

if I fall to his games, Stupid hormones. "Well I'm going to the river to venture out, would you care to join me?" Okay here I go again, me being stupid and inviting him to go someplace with me. I don't want him on my back again. " Fine but I have to do something so I'll meet you there." I

nodded my head and took off.

Little did I know going back was a huge mistake.

* * *

**Okay so hope you all enjoyed this chap. A bit long I know but next chap will be a bit of a battle scene. Stay tuned and please review! Thx =D**


	5. Harmony and Fear

**Well so far I have gotten a ton of views so that is my inspiration for continuing this story. I pretty sure everyone is wondering when there is going to be some romance between Star and Jack, so I am going to be adding some in either this chapter or in the next chap. Soooooooo be prepared cause this chap is going to have some fighting in it. I do not own ROTG just Star**

* * *

_*Star's pov* _

I should have waited for Jack instead of flying off. I didn't know what was waiting for me at the river. Maybe if I waited I wouldn't' have had to find out the

painful truth. But stupid me who wasn't thinking flew off anyway. On my way there I looked at the different scenes of daily life. I wish I had a normal life, I

wish I could just go to school then come home to a family. Obviously that isn't the case, but some good things have come out of this. When I made it to the river bank I stood there and looked at the moon. It seemed to be a bit darker than earlier. Of course I didn't think much of it, not knowing it was

actually the moon giving me a warning. I eventually grew tired of standing and decided to use my powers to make a snow chair. I worked except I made a

stool instead. As I sat down I sensed someone coming, but due to the fact that I can't tell if its good or bad I decided to just sit and wait. When the person

or thing behind me was 6ft away I got up and turned around, only to face a man in black. He had gold eye's, a black coat on, different shades of skin, and black shoes. He seemed to be riding on a horse made of sparkles or whatever. " Who are you?" Again me and my big mouth. "The name's Pitch Black and

I'm here for you." What the heck? What am I? A slave?! " And why would I go with you? I don't even know you." He laughed which made me look at him

puzzled. " It's not you I want, it's your powers. With them I can control everything and make people believe in me." Dude I know how you feel, people

can't see me either ding dong. " Well you're going to have to take them from my cold dead body." My mouth is going to get me killed someday soon. " Well I was hoping for doing it in a less dramatic way, but if you insist." Pitch got off his horse and grabbed a sword. He started walking up to me which at

the moment stood still like a statue. I was thinking of death at this time so I thought I conjure some friends to join us. I brought my hands up in a rising

way then in a split second a whole bunch of hands popped out of the ground. **(Guardians just went apocalypse baby! Lol any way back to the **

**story) **Oh my freakin gosh I just made an army of zombies appear. I could get used to these powers. The pitch dude stared at me blankly, I scratched my neck only to see that all of the zombies did the same. **(Now they went reel steel style! Sorry continue your reading) **Okay this rocks, I can control

zombies and conjure them back from the dead too. I started walking in place which made the zombies start walking forward. Pitch started walking back

with a frightened expression that only lasted for a second. As my zombies closed in on him I noticed he did the same thing with his hands. The first thing I

saw was a tidal wave of black sand. I brought my hands down while thinking of the zombies going back to their graves. As the tidal wave of sand got closer and closer I knew that my wings weren't going to cut it. I don't know what happened in the three seconds that I wasn't looking but all of the black

sand turned white/blue and blew up. I blinked several times before I saw Jack in front of pitch. I didn't know they had a history that consisted of fighting. I

continued to stare at the two figures in front of me until they jumped into the air and started doing another battle. I saw that Jack was getting beat since

Pitch kept blocking all of his attacks. My mind seemed to have a mind of its own because then I started singing.

_No sir well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn so take a seat were settling the final score and_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

Because I am the guardian of harmony I had a perfect singing voice, plus my voice sent sound waves out that could cause an earthquake. Pitch and Jack looked at me, obviously not happy that I interrupted their fighting. Hey I wasn't going to let Jack die!

_I can't decide, you have made it harder_

_Just to go on_

_And why all the possibilities_

_Well I was wrong_

Pitch covered his ears and started lowering himself to the ground. I decided to knock him back a few steps so I sang louder and with more feeling.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense away_

_With the sound of its beating _

_And that's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

I stopped singing considering the fact that Pitch might go deaf if I continue. I flew over to Jack who seemed impressed. " Are you doing all right?" Jack

nodded his head and looked down but didn't see pitch. And again I didn't think much of it, I just thought he left In defeat. Jack suddenly got a

surprised/worried expression on his face when he looked at me. " Are you okay?" Jack just stood there but my question was answered when I was suddenly yanked down to the ground and into a hole. I must have been going at least 50mph. I stopped with a sudden jolt in a black room. I didn't see

anything but darkness, then the moon appeared. I watched it orbit the earth, along with the sun and all the other planets. Then the orbit stopped and the

planets moved closer to each other. I was extremely confused at what I was seeing until the planets crashed into each other. I heard terrible screams of

death and fear as the planets kept moving closer until nothing remained. The only thing left was a figure who watched everything happen. It seemed as if I

was moving closer to it when I wasn't. I gasped when I realized who it was. It was me. I panted hard like when you're running a marathon. I stared at my reflection which seemed to be smiling. How can u smile when you practically destroyed the universe. My reflection turned round then everything went black again. I looked around hoping for a small bit of light to show me the way put but instead North's palace showed up. I thought I was losing it, I just

saw myself destroy the world now I'm seeing North's place. I zoomed forward and I saw everyone yelling at someone. They said awful things like Bitch,

jerk, idiot, no good something. I felt bad for whoever was getting yelled at because those names scar you deep down. I almost fainted when I saw my face

crying. They were yelling at me, at ME?! What is going on here? I continued to watch as everyone tormented me, then I saw Jack step up and look down at

me since I was sitting on the ground. He looked at me disgusted the went behind me. No NO NO NO NO he wouldn't do what I'm thinking. As Jack walked behind me he grabbed some knife/sword that had foreign writing on it. I didn't need to look because my scream said it all. He killed me! Or so I thought,

as I lied there motionless and lifeless everyone left me to basically rot. I stared at myself and tried to process what had just happened. The images

stopped and I somehow was transported into a gloomy looking place. I looked around and saw a globe and a huge staircase. "I thought you should have

known." I turned around only to face Pitch. "What did you show me? Why am I here?" Pitch chuckled to himself and faded into the floor. " What you saw was the future and your fears. I assumed you would have guessed that." I sunk to the floor and tried to process everything that was happening. "You see

they don't believe in you, they think you're a danger to everything. Soon they'll try to rid you of the earth." I can't believe this, I don't want to hear this

anymore. "Everything you saw was just a mere glimpse of what is going to happen in the future." A mere glimpse? I can't take this dude anymore, and

why should I listen to the person who wants my power? I got up and looked around. I didn't see a single opening for an exit. " Oh don't worry I'm going to let you go, because I think you should experience everything for yourself." I saw Pitch appear in front of me then I was suddenly transported to the river. I

looked around and saw that everything was normal. I walked onto the river and spread my wings out. "Star! Star! Where are you?" Oh no its Jack. " There

you are. I was so worried, did Pitch do anything to you?" I turned around and faced Jack. I studied him to make sure he didn't have that awful look that he

gave me back in Pitch's lair. I don't what came over or why I did it, but l ran up to Jack and hugged him. As I did I cried, Jack hugged me back and comforted me like a friend should. I tried to convince myself that everything I saw was a lie and that everything was going to be all right but I guess I

learned that the hard way.

* * *

**Okay so how did everyone like it? Please review and I own nothing except Star.**

_Star: I can't believe you would make we watch such horrible things. *Points finger in my direction*_

_Jack: Well on the bright side you hugged me. _

_Star: Yeah well don't get your hopes up._

_Me: Don't worry Jack in the next chapter she'll be begging on her knees for you. *smirks in revenge at Star*_

_Star: *gasps* You wouldn't!_

_Me: Try me!_

_Tooth: What's going on? *spots me*_

_Star: *evil laugh* Hey tooth I heard our lovely writer has teeth so white that they look like pearls._

_Tooth: Oh my gosh! * Rushes over to me and inspects my mouth.* You right they look so pretty, looks like you've got some competition Jack._

_Star: I was kidding I didn't know that was true. _

_Me: Beat that sucker! Any way lets go I'm hungry._

_Everyone nods then walks away._


	6. Seductive warning

**_Me: Okay so I don't own the sexy Jack Frost, the adorable Sandman, the brave Bunnymund, the memorable Tooth Fairy, or the Wondrous Santa Claus._**

**_Jack: *Smirks*_**

**_Sandy: *Blushes*_**

**_Bunny: *Bows*_**

**_Tooth: *Smiles brightly*_**

**_North: *Claps his hands*_**

**_Star: Hey what about me? And sexy for Jack is such a strong word maybe cute._**

**_Me: A strong word? A STRONG WORD?!_**

**_Jack: What's the matter short cake? Upset that I'm desirable? _**

**_Star: *Blushes* Desirable? You are more of a headache than desirable._**

**_Bunny: Finally someone agrees._**

**_Me: Okay just for saying that Star I'm going to make sure…. Well I'm not going to spoil it. *Grins and winks at Jack*_**

**_Star: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! You wouldn't?_**

**_Me: Oh but I am. And don't worry after this chapter you'll be head over heels for him._**

**_Jack: YES! Can you tell me what you're going to do?_**

**_Me: Sure *whispers in Jacks ear*_**

**_Jack: *Smirks* You are the best writer, plus the most evil one ever. But I think you know what you're doing. I should get ready for the chapter. *Waves goodbye*_**

**_Me: Good idea, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_**

**_Star: I hate you!_**

* * *

_*Stars pov*_

As Jack and I stood on the bank I felt so warm and comforted in his cool grasp. I couldn't help but hear his heartbeat since my ear was up against his

chest. His heartbeat was incredibly fast, I wondered why since nothing panicky is happening right now. Wait, is it because he's hugging me? It can't be for

any other reason. Oh my gosh he likes me? That's so stupid I hardly even know him. Unless one day Is like one year for guardians. Wait hold on were still hugging. I let go of Jack and faced him. He seemed to be a little disappointed that I broke our hug but it's not like I like him. Or do I? Jack stared at my

face then he moved to my eyes. Okay he's freaking me out now. He started moving closer to my face and kept staring into my eyes. Oh my fucking gosh,

is he about to do what I think he's about to do? As soon as he was about a centimeter away from my face he brought his hand up and moved a strand of

hair behind my ear. Jack brought his face up and smiled. 'Stupid Jack, he's such a cliffhanger.' Jack looked up at the moon and kept quiet for a while until he cleared his throat. "We should be getting back." I nodded my head then spread my wings out. "I'm going to stick close to you this time, don't need to

be kidnapped again." Jack laughed then jumped in the air. I followed behind him and took in the breeze and sights. I noticed how quiet Jack was, he

usually was much happier than this and talkative. I stopped flying and grabbed Jacks ankle. Jack looked at me in surprise then leveled himself since he

was in a lying down position. "What's up?" I don't think this was such a great idea but I'm worried about him. "Well I noticed how quiet and sad you are. Are you okay?" Jack looked down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. "Well not really but it's not important." I looked at him with a look that said 'not important? Really?' "It is so important, now tell me." I stared deep into Jack's eyes making sure to not break I contact. "Seriously it's

not important, can we go now?" Jack was about to keep flying ahead when a ring of fire appeared around us. 'Okay maybe I'm taking this a bit too far ,

but if I let it go then whatever is bothering him could get worse. Jack turned around frightened as hell since fire is his weak point. By this point my eyes

were flaming as if on fire. "Jack tell me or we can just stay in this ring of fire for all eternity. And trust me I can make this smaller, longer, or hotter and

not be affected. "No I'm not saying anything." Okay you know what this dude is pushing my buttons. I brought my hands out then made the ring smaller by a hair. I increased the temperature by 10 degrees and saw Jack start to sweat. " Star stop, are you seriously going to do this just to get the truth out of me? I told you it's not important, if it was I would tell you." Jack wiped his forehead and starting breathing through his mouth. I knew this was getting out

of hand but when people are not themselves I get out of hand to make sure they tell me what I want to hear. I felt my eyes get brighter and my wings

cave in so he couldn't escape. "Then tell me or we can burn to death." My voice was much deeper and darker than my normal voice. I shortened my hands

and the ring got smaller and the heat got hotter. 'Okay I'm seriously getting out of hand but it seems like I can't stop.' I was about to shorten my hands more until Jack came in front of me pushed my hands down and kissed me. He brought his hands up to my face and I saw him start to cry. Of course after

a while I gave in and we stood there until we broke apart for air. He didn't remove his hands from my face and personally I didn't want him to. "I was

worried okay? I thought I wasn't going to see you again. I thought you were dead, and if you were I would be devastated and wouldn't have a reason to

live. Plus I have a duty to protect you, that's why I was worried so much. You don't this but for eighteen years I watched you, I was assigned to but I fell in love instead. 'I can't believe this, all my life he's been watching me? I think I need to sit down.' Jack removed his hands from my face and started

walking in the air towards North's place. 'Fuck life' Before he was out of reach I grabbed his hand and yanked him back. Just like I wanted his lips landed

on my. 'Gosh he's addicting' Jack was surprised at first since he thought I wasn't really into him. But he gave in and wrapped his arms around my waist

while my arms went around his neck. He poked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave him. We eventually broke the kiss due to lack of air but as I was catching my breath Jack stopped flying and dropped us like a dead weight. I landed on my back with a thud thanks to Jacks excellent landing skills.

Jack started to kiss my neck while nipping at it. 'Oh great this is so not right' "Jack I don't think this is the right time and place to do this." Fortunately he

didn't stop and I just lied there. "Jack seriously I don't want to get a bruise, how am I supposed to explain that to everyone?" Okay seriously does he need

a hearing aid or something because he still didn't stop. I realized why he didn't when he found my sensitive area. " Don't you think….. ah…. Your taking this… uh….. a bit too far?" It's annoying when I'm trying to talk and I keep getting interrupted by my moans. Jack eventually stopped nipping and

kissing my neck. "Sorry but you an addiction." He's telling me. Jack lied down next to me since he was on top if me and wrapped his arm around me. "Why

would you kiss me when I hardly even know you?" Jack sighed deeply and held me tighter. "Because I like you." I gasped, then looked at him. His eyes

were full of seriousness, I knew he wasn't kidding. I sighed not knowing what to say. "In time Star things will unravel but for now know that my love for you is real. Before I could say anything Jack was gone. 'What did he mean when time comes? Is everything but his love for me a lie? I don't understand, I

wish everything was just thrown at me right now and I could figure it all out.' I knew that was never going to happen so after a while of staring up at the

sky I got up and jumped I the air. "Keep your enemies close and your friends closer, you'll need them." I looked around noticing that no one was around

only the moon. I looked up at the moon and smiled then my smile faded. 'Did you see what happened between me and Jack?' I waited for an answer but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer. 'Damn that's embarrassing'

* * *

**_Me: Awww Star and Jack, how sweet. I hope everyone liked this chap, finally got some romance in. lol_**

**_Star: I hate you! Why did you have to add the scenes of me and Jack kissing? And why did you add the scene where he was about to take me in the snow?!_**

**_Me: Oh please! Admit it you love him! And you probably wish he did take you. _**

**_Star: *blushes* You have no proof of that!_**

**_Me: You like him, you really really like him!_**

**_Star: *blushes even harder* Maybe…_**

**_Me: HA! I knew it! *pulls out recorder*_**

**_Star: What the bloody hell is that?_**

**_Me: Oh nothing just something I grabbed, oh and guess what I recorded everything!._**

**_Star: I hate you!_**

**_Jack: Well I'm happy so don't kill her._**

**_Me: Thank you Jack._**

**_Star: Om my fucking gosh, HE WAS LISTENING?! _**

**_Me: Maybe….._**

**_Jack: And I'm happy to say that she told you so._**

**_Star: Ugh, I need a nap._**

**_Jack: Oooo can I join you?_**

**_Star: Would you like ring of fire around your throat?_**

**_Jack: Never mind_**

**_Me: That's my girl!_**


End file.
